The Search for Loki's Bride
by TenjoZakito
Summary: Frigga became really worried about Loki's marriage, and so she pestered Odin to put up a notice in search for a fair maiden for Loki. Thor was not very happy with this, and no one knows why. Thorki
1. Chapter 1

Odin and Frigga had never been worried about Thor's marriage.

It had been long decided that he would one day wed Sif, the brave female warrior who stood by his side during every battle.

It was always Loki who made them worried, the younger prince who has always been a lot more quiet and laid back compared to Thor.

Despite being their adopted son, Odin and Frigga loved Thor and Loki equally, except that Frigga favored Loki while Odin gave Thor more attention.

Finally one day, Frigga went to Odin, with a troubled expression.

"Our younger son is turning 20 soon, yet I don't see him showing any interest in any of the maiden in Asgard. This is getting alarming."

Odin wanted to brush it off, but the forcefulness in Frigga's voice made him brush that idea off.

"Very well then, my queen, what do you think must be done?"

Frigga looked away for a moment, and stared at an empty space for a few seconds.

"How about we put on a notice? Gathering all the interested maidens of Asgard and let Loki take his pick?"

"What if no one comes?"

Frigga gave Odin a strange look.

"Surely you must not have been out there for quite sometime, our sons are both very popular among the maidens."

Odin shrugged, his brows slightly raised and mouth formed a downward U shape.

"Very well then, I'll have my men put up the notice, worry not my queen, we will find a suitable partner for Loki."

Frigga finally smiled, and gave Odin a soft kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

Thor stomped into the hall, with a crumpled up paper in his left hand, and his hammer in the right.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

He said with his loud thundering voice, and opened up the crumpled paper in his hand.

The paper shows a charming drawing of Loki, and some classy fonts underneath the drawing briefly states the search for Loki's bride.

"Your mother had came to me today, and told me about her concern with Loki's marriage in the future. Fret not, Thor, we already have someone in mind for you."

"Did the two of you asked for Loki's consent?"

"Your mother will talk with Loki tonight."

"This is not acceptable!"

Odin frowned, the conversation is getting no where and he could not understand why his older son is fuming mad.

"Are you unhappy with Sif being your lifetime partner and the future queen of Asgard?"

"No! That isn't the point!"

"Then what is your point?"

Thor opened and closed his mouth several times, and simply stormed out of the throne room.

Leaving a confused Odin on the throne, wondering what exactly was Thor mad about.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm so predictable... =w=lll_**

* * *

Just as Thor stepped out of the throne room, he bumped into Loki, who had several books in his arms.

"Brother! What a relieve to see you!"

Thor gave Loki a strong pat on the back, causing Loki to fall slightly forward.

"Please do not tell me you got any maiden pregnant and need me to perform some cruel magic on the poor life-form." Loki rolled his eyes, from Thor's voice he could sense Thor's anxiety, and he did not like that.

"Of course not brother, I am very careful not to have any unwanted heirs." Thor said with a bright cheerful smile, completely ignoring the sarcasm in Loki's words.

Loki sighed, and started walking to his original destination, with Thor following by his side.

"Now will you tell me what trouble are you in again?"

"This does not concern me, it's about you, Loki."

Loki stopped walking, and raised an eyebrow at Thor.

"Me?"

Thor nodded, and pulled out the crumpled paper.

Loki took a glance at the paper and rolled his eyes again.

"Just this?"

Thor nodded, the way his hair bounced when he nodded made him looked like a certain creature called golden retriever on Midgard.

"Mother had already had a talk with me regarding this, I don't see why you're so surprised."

"You... want to do this? Picking a wife among the maidens who you have no encounter with, those who simply wants to live a life filled with wealth and prosperity?"

Loki smiled, surprised to hear this from his foolish brother.

"Not everyone can be as lucky as you, Thor. To be able to have the love of your life in another realm, yet marry someone who the entire nation approves."

Loki gave Thor a soft pat on the shoulder, and continued walking.

Thor frowned, he was a few stepped behind Loki before he easily caught up with him after a few wide steps.

"Do you have someone in mind already, brother?"

Loki gave Thor a glance, his signature mischievous smile appeared.

"Why yes, however this person will never belong to me."

Saying that, Loki went into his chamber and closed the door before Thor could enter.

* * *

The day was finally here, Odin sat on the throne while Frigga was seated on his left, Thor sitting on his right while Loki is sitting beside Frigga.

"I have been uncontrollably excited for this." Loki gave Frigga a bright smile, making his mother giggle in joy.

Thor stared at the two of them, mainly Loki, with a glum face, his father took a quick glance at him before finally speaking.

"Son, we rarely have anything we agree on, but this time I really do not understand why you're so against this."

Thor said nothing, and just turned away to face the long string of young ladies standing before the four royal Gods.

The first maiden presented to them had a curvaceous figure, charming blonde hair that goes down all the way to her waist. Bright green dress which fits her perfectly and enhanced all her assets.

"What is your name?" Frigga asked, the smile on her face could not be hidden.

"My name is Amora, your highness."

The name was strangely familiar to Thor, so he took a closer look at Amora.

Little did he expect Amora to give him a quick wink.

Something tells Thor that what he might remember about this lady would not be pleasant.

Once again he looked at Loki, who quickly responded to Thor's vision and turned to him.

Thor shook his head slightly, mouthing a soundless 'NO' to Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow, along with a slight smile.

"Loki, do you have any question for this young lady?" Frigga asked.

Loki turned back to Amora, even without Thor's exaggerated reaction, Loki knew everything that happened between Thor and Amora.

The entire reason why he even agreed on doing this ridiculous search for a bride was because he needed some excitement and fun in his life.

Being a trickster, he had thirst for chaos and drama in life, and this is just the perfect opportunity.

"Lady Amora, I would like to know what do you think of my dear brother, Thor?"

Amora gave a seductive look at Thor, and fixed her eyes on him.

"I think he's an excellent warrior."

Loki nodded, and turned back to Frigga, whispering some words to her.

Then a bright smile appeared on Frigga's face, and Thor's face only got longer, not literally though.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for the review~ **_

* * *

The day went on, one after another maiden had presented themselves in front of Loki.

Thor could recall having sex with almost half of them, perhaps another quarter which he simply could not recall.

He had turned to Loki on a record of 193 times telling him a big "NO", yet every time Loki just give him a simple shrug and would whisper something to Frigga that makes her so very happy.

Finally the last maiden stepped forward, and it was a young lady with straight blonde hair.

Nothing was particularly interesting about her, and Thor had no memory of this lady, and neither does she look like one of the maidens who would fling herself onto him.

Wearing a rather simple pale yellow dress that matched her hair color, she had her head low most of the time.

Thor observed the look on Loki's face, and he was not happy with what he saw.

He knew that look, the look that Loki always had before he finds anything that interest him.

Take for example, a certain creature called 'cat' on Midgard had Loki's intense interest to the stage Loki almost brought one home.

Thor could still remember fighting with the cat everyday in Midgard, for some reason the cat just didn't like him, or maybe it was the other way round, Thor hated that cat.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Frigga asked, both Thor and Odin were really surprised by how energetic she still is after a long day.

"My name is Sigyn, your highness." The young maiden raised her head, and a pair of sky blue eyes were seen.

Loki's expression became intense, his eyes were fixed onto Sigyn, unlike the other times when he would still give Thor a quick glance.

That made Thor very frustrated, and he glared at this woman.

"Same question, what do you think of my brother?"

Sigyn looked at Thor, who has been giving her the death glare, and looked back at Loki.

"Can I say the truth? Will I be banished?"

"No, say the truth."

"I think he is a fool."

That's it, Thor stood up and stretched out his hand to call Mjolnir to his hand.

"How dare you!" His voice thundered through the hall, the echos remained for a few seconds.

"What you did to the Jotuns were terrible, you're foolish person who believe that killing is acceptable in the name of being a warrior."

Sigyn said calmly, her blue eyes were as still as the deep blue ocean on Midgard.

Thor shivered in anger, he has a policy of not disrespecting any females, but now he doesn't mind breaking that policy.

Loki's mouth arched upwards, as he whispered to Frigga.

Before Thor realise it, Loki had already went out of the hall.

* * *

Thor followed Loki and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"How many of those wretches did you accept?"

Loki frowned.

"You did not just call my future bride a wretch."

Thor pushed Loki to a wall, and towered over him, blocking out Loki's escape with his hand against the wall.

"Also, it is unlike you to give such a disrespectful name to those ladies."

"Tell me, how many!"

Thor roared.

Loki looked around the walkway, thankfully there was no one else here to witness this chaos.

"Two, Amora and that lady just now."

"Amora had slept with me before."

"Yes I am aware of that, and I can tell how interested she is in you, I'll definitely warn Sif about this." Loki teased.

Thor did not find this funny, his fist was clenched so hard that he began to shiver vigorously.

Sighing, Loki reached his arm out and gave Thor a warm hug.

"Though I do not understand what makes you so disturbed, but I'd just like to assure you that, everything will be alright."

Loki's voice seemed to have a calming effect, and soon after hearing this Thor's clenched fist were relaxed, and he hugged Loki back, a lot tighter.

"Thor... I can't... breathe..."

Loki punched Thor's back a few times, though barely hard enough to have any effect on Thor, but at least that made Thor let go of him.

"Now return to your chambers and have a good rest, it's been a long day." Loki stroked Thor's silky blonde hair gently, the look in his eyes made Thor mesmerized for a brief moment.

All Thor could do then was staring at Loki's back as Loki walked away.

Of course, no doubt, he did not see the mischievous smirk Loki had on his face right after he had his back turned against Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update **_

* * *

After Thor returned to his chamber, he immediately fell onto his bed.

What happened today was a complete disaster, not to anyone else, but to him.

It was almost like a reflection to how many ladies he had shared a bed with for one night, some which he did not even bother to go to a bed for it to happen.

He recall his friend Tony back in Midgard who shared a similar lifestyle, and wonder does he ever feel uneasy when he meets those ladies again.

He had never been a person who could understand his true emotions, all he knew was that what happened during the last two days made him frustrated.

So very frustrated that he was tempted to break a damn mountain into two.

However Loki would not have liked that, and he might get banished to Midgard again by Odin for destroying the habitat of some of the most ferocious beasts.

The confusion was killing him, why was he feeling like this? Why can't he be happy for Loki just like Frigga did? Even Sif and the warrior three was talking to him about it.

Everyone was happy about it, everyone wanted Loki to find someone he loves, except Thor.

_Loki is mine._

That was it, that was the answer to everything.

Thor grinned, if Loki was there to witness his face, he would have called him a fool again, like he always does.

* * *

The next two days was for Loki to spend a day with the two ladies he picked out of so many others.

Amora was first, and she was already waiting for Loki in the garden before Loki even woke up.

"Talking about desperation." Thor mumbled to himself, as he observed the two from the balcony.

"That's no surprise, do you not remember the day she met you?" Sif said and rolled her eyes.

Thor tried to recall, but his memories were blurred, he remembered being really dizzy and lost control of his own actions.

Thor directed his focus back to Loki and Amora, but all the could see was how Loki had his signature charming smile on, and Amora being desperate trying to have as much physical contact with Loki as possible.

Though his judgment was definitely biased.

"Are you not curious about their conversation?" Sif asked, her arms folded.

Thor gave her a look, and the two of them hopped down the many flight of stairs in the speed of lightning.

Because they're both Gods.

* * *

What actually happened in the garden was a lot more exciting than Thor and Sif had imagined.

While the two were observing from above, Loki had already noticed them and even told Amora about it.

"Thor's observing you."

"That's flattering, prince Loki, but the one I'm interested in is you."

Loki could see the glow in her eyes, a rather simple enchantment he had mastered at the age of 13.

"I'm assuming that you did not bother to gather any information about me before you came here today."

Loki snapped his fingers, and Amora's magic were immediately blocked.

Like a dam stopping the waterflow, Amora's magic were blocked by an invisible shield that could not take effect on anything other than herself.

"Don't bother using any of your little tricks on me, I'm better at this than anyone else in Asgard."

Strolling to the nearby bench, Loki settled down and gently patted the seat beside him, signaling Amora to sit.

"I can tell you straight, I'm not interested in you, and I know it's the same for you too. We can come to an agreement to work together and both get what we want."

"What do you want?"

The question was unanswered for a couple of seconds, before Loki spoke again.

"The throne, of course."

"That doesn't sound beneficial to me."

Leaning back with a slight frown, he seemed to be offended by what Amora just said.

"I love Thor more than any of you, do you think I will let him live a miserable life after I get the throne? What good will it bring me?"

Amora shrugged, agreeing with what Loki had said.

It's a well-known fact throughout Asgard that the royal brothers shared a very peaceful and intimate brotherhood.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Seduce Thor, have his children and shame him in front of the whole of Asgard."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Loki had to spend a day with Sigyn, and no doubt Thor's there to observe again.

He decorated himself with leaves and green cloths, hoping to camouflage among the bushes in the garden.

"You were a surprise."

Loki said to Sigyn, who was standing beside him.

"Was it because of the things I had said?"

"No, that was surprising too, but it was the first time I saw you."

Sigyn's eyes followed Loki's every movement, and did not say a word.

"You remind me of a person, a person who I had felt intense feelings towards."

Thor felt the rage burning in him, Loki had never told him of this particular person before.

This was unacceptable, they're brothers, and brothers are not supposed to have secrets.

At least that's what Thor thinks.

Loki had never showed any sign of being in love throughout the years, and this is the first time Thor had seen him being so friendly and interested in a maiden.

"That person has silky blonde hair just like you, and blue eyes that's as beautiful as the sapphire crystal."

"I'd assume she's someone unreachable."

Loki nodded, then fixed his eyes on the ground.

"How strange, I'd never thought I could share such a conversation with someone I barely even knew."

Sigyn smiled at Loki's words, and blushed when Loki raised his head to look at her.

"Tell me, what gave you the idea to participate in this... thing?"

"I needed something interesting in my life, and this seem like the perfect opportunity."

"I suppose we share the same passion for chaos."

* * *

Loki stared blankly at the taller man sitting beside his bed.

"Thor, the moon's hanging high up in the sky, I need to rest."

"Not until you reveal to me all that you had said to the two ladies."

Loki chuckled, while Thor looked at him with a confused expression.

"You think I didn't sense your presence on both days in the garden? What else do you still want to know when you had heard everything?"

Thor looked away, feeling slightly guilty about it.

"Do... Do you like them?"

"I really like Sigyn."

Thor frowned upon hearing that, though he had already expected that.

"But just as a friend, nothing romantic yet."

"Yet."

"Thor, do you not realise how ridiculous this conversation is? It's as if you're my wife and I'm supposed to report to you why I converse with another female."

"Give me an explanation why you need to search through the all of Asgard for a friend?"

Loki did not say anything for almost a minute, before he looked away and sighed.

"Because I don't have one."

"You have me! Brother! Is that not enough?"

Loki looked at Thor, he observed the man before him, the boy who grew into a man, yet still had the mind of a boy.

"I would say the exact same thing to you."

From the look on Thor's face, Loki could see that Thor did not understand what he meant.

"Thor, since young, you had Sif and the Warrior Three by your side. When you were banished to Midgard, you fell in love with Jane and made several friends down there. You even joined a team called the Avengers, where everyone of you are comrades. Then look at me, what do I have? Your friends definitely do not like me, all I am to them is your brother."

For once Loki had wished Thor would suspect that his words were lies, that the tears rolling in his eyes were just one of his often used tricks, and that what he said was never true from the heart.

But Thor wasn't that smart, he had always believed in everything Loki had said, and what Loki said this time was like a giant stone crushing onto him.

This was not part of the plan, Loki had not expect Thor to appear in his chamber tonight, he had not expect himself to become so vulnerable and for once spoke out his true feelings.

"Please, leave me alone for once."

All he could do now is try to let Thor go away, and work out a new plan, Thor's presence currently is weakening his ability to think.

"No, I won't, I won't ever do that to you again."

It's an instinct for Loki's silver tongue to talk back, however, this once, before he could make use of it, Thor had already stopped it with a deep kiss.

It was an act of impulse, but neither of them felt that it was wrong, it felt right, as if that's how things were supposed to be from the very beginning.

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews, especially 0smiley0, I have to admit sometimes I feel terrified to read what you have to say.**_

_**It's been 5 chapters and I guess I'll say some of my thoughts about this story.(also to help me think better)**_

_**Loki's a trickster, the God of Mischief, and I am taking a huge part of that into this story.**_

_**However I'm leaving a very big portion of Loki's agony and pain out of this story cause I don't want it to end up being an angst, the point of this story is Loki being the trickster and toying with everyone around him.**_

_**I must first confess, I've never read the Thor comics, so I can't take that into reference.**_

_**I wanted this story to be funny, but I think I'm failing terribly at it.**_

_**I still hope you guys like it, from next chapter onwards there'll be more of Thorki rather than Loki with any of the ladies.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay~ Back to being fluffy and funny(I hope)**_

* * *

The next morning Loki got dressed and proceeded towards the throne room, where he would have to announce his decision for the bride.

What happened last night was a mistake, something out of the plan, and Loki had chosen to leave it at the back of his head.

However a certain someone would not let him do that easily.

"So my dear, have you made your decision?"

Frigga asked as Loki settled down on the seat beside her.

"Absolutely, mother, do not worry one bit about it."

Frigga smiled warmly, and then gave a glance to the other side of the throne.

"Have you seen your brother anywhere? He's been missing the entire morning."

Loki whispered a soft '_oh no' _to himself, he sense something bad is gonna happen, something he definitely would not like.

"Mother, you know what? Let's not bother about him, after all his presence is not needed."

Frigga thought for a while, and agreed.

"That's true, your brother's probably getting sour at the fact his little brother's growing up to become a man."

Loki smiled at Frigga, and prayed that Thor would not do something foolish.

The two maidens stood in front of the throne, waiting for Loki to announce his decision.

Loki stepped forward, and went down a few steps on the stairs while clearing his throat.

"I will now announc-"

"Hold!"

Before Loki could finish his sentence, a loud thundering voice echoed through the throne room.

Loki placed his palm on his forehead, refuse to witness what Thor has in mind this time.

And there Thor is, standing at the gates of the hall, wearing a bright red dress that he barely squeezed into.

"There is one more maiden that has yet to spent a day with prince Loki!"

Loki would love to make a hole on the ground using his magic and just run away, but the outrageous outfit Thor is wearing almost had a disabling effect on his magic.

At that moment, Odin crushed the cup in his hand, Frigga fainted, Volstagg puked out his food, Fandral simply puked, Hogun refused to even give Thor a second look, Sif was looking for her sword, Amora was stunned, and Sigyn tried to resist her laughter.

* * *

In the end Thor still managed to drag Loki into the garden to have a 'date' with him, and left the rest of the people inside the hall to recover from the shock.

"Thor you look atrocious."

Loki stared blankly at Thor, and mumbled.

"What? Is it because I don't have a cleavage like Amora?"

"No, Thor, your chest circumference is probably twice of her's."

"Then what's wrong? Do I look that bad? Is it because of my arms?"

Usually Loki would not hesitate criticizing Thor, but with Thor looking at him with teary eyes, as if his heart would break into a thousand pieces if Loki had said one more word about how terrible he looked, Loki had to stared at Thor for almost a minute before he finally said something again.

"No, you look amazing."

Being the trickster he is, Loki would have no problem telling a lie, but this once he almost choked on his words while forcing them out.

Thor returned his compliment with a wide grin, one that looked foolish enough to be called adorable.

"Now will you please give me an explanation to your actions?"

"Isn't this self-explanatory?"

"Did someone hit you on the head real hard?"

"Hulk did it once but no worries it barely scratched me."

"Then what in the name of Odin are you doing?"

Loki could no longer tolerate the low-level of intelligence of this conversation, along with the strangely dressed man who he grew up with.

"I-I could not imagine losing you to another woman, to have you holding them in your arms and far away from mine... So this was the only idea I could have come up with."

"The _**only**_ idea you could think of?"

Thor nodded, and Loki was in a state of unsure whether should he scoff at Thor's empty brain, or laugh at how delightfully foolish it is of him.

All he did was to give Thor a soft pat on the head, and stroked his smooth blonde hair that's nicely tied up in a short ponytail, while staring into his sapphire blue eyes.

"It kinds slipped my mind last night, I wish to know who was that particular person that you had felt in intense feelings towards."

Loki rolled his eyes, and pushed Thor's head away.

He then stood up swiftly from the bench and walked away, leaving a confused Thor in the garden alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the rather late update, was going through PMS and feeling upset over a few haters in real life, this story kinda makes me happy writing it, I hope you feel happier while reading it too.**_

* * *

Odin was furious, as everyone had expected him to be.

His son, the son he recognised, the son which he had gave more attention to, had now shamed him.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Indeed, I need to sew him a better dress, the red one was hideous, I wonder where did he get it from."

Odin gave Frigga a disagreeing look.

"Oh come on, dear, you know how close the two of them had always been, it's natural for Thor to resist letting his little brother go."

"What sort of education have I been giving him that allowed him to put on that ridiculous dress!"

"It wasn't that bad, he just needed to find one that fitted him."

Odin gave another look at Frigga, this time Frigga chose to just ignore it.

"Do not sew him that dress."

Frigga did not reply, and all Odin could do was planting his face into his hands, hoping that would make his terrible headache go away.

* * *

Sif had destroyed almost all the dummies in the training room using her sword.

"Someone better stop her before she starts to target us." Hogun said with a worrying frown on his face, nudging Fandral who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah, Fandral, you're better with woman, we'll just screw it up." Volstagg said while chewing on the drumstick in his hand.

"I refuse, she isn't a woman right now, she's a monster."

So the three of them just watched quietly by the side, hoping that the dummies were enough for Sif to vent her anger.

"Why is she even angry anyway?" Volstagg mumbled with his mouth still full from all the food.

"Because she know that Thor would never wear a dress for her." Fandrall answered.

"Why is that bad?" Hogun continued asking with a confused expression.

"Because this means that her position in Thor's heart can't even be compared with Loki. She had already suffered a tremendous blow from that mortal called Jane, this must had been a stronger hit."

They watched with their heart hanging in their throat, as Sif tore open the last dummy with her sword.

Then Sif turned to them, and the three of them had disappeared from the room in less than a second.

* * *

"How amazingly wonderful, I'm banished because my foolish brother ruined my big day by making a fool out of himself." Loki said, standing on the ground of Midgard, wearing a simple suit along with a green scarf.

"We're not banished, my hammer's safe by my side, and you could still use your magic."

Thor said with his arm on Loki's shoulder, wearing just a simple T shirt and jeans.

"Banishment actually sounds better than '_Odin just doesn't want to see our faces for the time being and Sif might intentionally kill us_'."

"Let's not dread about this, look at it on the brighter side, this is a time we could spend some time on Midgard and get you to know my friends here."

"Thor, I'm not interested, they hate me anyway."

"Trust me on this brother, you'll love them."

"Yeah I really hope I could find a mortal woman here just like you did."

* * *

Jane and Darcy sat opposite the brothers from Asgard, and stared curiously at Loki.

"Led me intrudus you to mai brofer Roki."(Let me introduce you to my brother Loki) Thor said with a stuffy mouth full of shwarma.

"It's **Loki**, nice to meet you ladies."

Loki gave a slight smile, while trying to sit further away from Thor to not be spilled on any food that escapes Thor's mouth.

"Thor had mentioned you to us before, it's really nice finally meeting you."

Jane said with a warm smile, and Loki stared at her for a couple of seconds before shifting his focus back onto Thor.

"Miss... Jane Foster, right?"

Jane and Darcy shared a look, before Jane nodded.

Then Loki stood up, and held up Jane's hand.

"Will you please marry me and be my bride?"

At that instant, Thor choked on his food and started coughing furiously, while Loki looked at him with a sly smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brother! What is the meaning of this?!"

Thor asked furiously as he slammed the door behind him.

The two of them had managed to get a room in a high-class hotel, with the help of Loki of course, because Thor barely even knew what are those paper with people's faces printed on them.

"We really should have gotten two rooms." Loki said while taking off his scarf and hanged it on the hanger.

"Answer me!" Thor grabbed onto Loki's shoulders and pushed him towards the wall behind him, and Loki swear that .

"Thor, calm down, I'm doing it for your sake."

"Me?!"

"Think about it this way, if I marry Jane Foster you'll be able to see her everyday in Asgard. I know how much you love her and upset you were when Odin denied her as your bride. Mother is pestering me to get engaged and none of the maidens could interest me, so I thought, why not I do it in a way everyone benefits from it?"

After Loki finished talking, the reaction Thor gave him was not what he wanted.

Thor started tearing up.

There are two things in the world Loki can't deal with, one is a Thor who is foolishly doing foolish things, another is a Thor who cries for the strangest reasons.

"What in the nine realms is wrong with you?"

"B-Brother... I'm just... I'm so... To have you being so thoughtful... it's truly..."

Thor struggled with his words as he sobbed rather unappealingly.

Loki looked at Thor with squinted eyes and a half opened mouth.

He can't exactly say that he was surprised, after all, Thor had once cried when the 5 year old Loki made a flower necklace and gave it to him.

"However... Brother, I cannot allow you to do this."

"What? You need not be jealous with me, I'm only-"

"No, brother, listen closely, this had nothing to do with Jane. I have mentioned to you before, I simply could not bear the thought of losing you to anyone, not even to Jane."

"... Maybe your friend Hulk really did hit you on the head way too hard."

And Loki would never admit that he actually felt happy about what Thor had said, not even years later.

* * *

Sigyn sat beside Loki on the roof of the grand hotel, observing the bright moon and the millions of stars on the deep blue sky.

"What a special invitation, even Heimdall was surprised when I told him you're looking for me."

"I just thought sharing the fun would be a better idea than keeping it all to myself."

Sigyn turned to look at Loki with her clear blue eyes.

"Is that true?"

Loki turned to look at her, and forced a weak smile.

"You look extremely troubled."

Loki laid back into his seat, a sofa covered with leather and cushioned with the softest cotton.

He closed his eyes as the breeze brushed against his face.

"I had an ambition, a rather poisonous one. One that I would betray the people closest to me to achieve. But I had gave that up long time ago, for the good of everyone, and I believed that it would be good for me too. Then I had new dream, one that's even more toxic than the previous one, one that I never imagine myself having..."

"Let me guess, you're working towards it now?"

Opening his eyes again, Loki nodded slightly.

"Having a dream of doing the taboo could be worst than having a dream of destruction. But I still worked towards it, I manipulated the people around me and tried to achieve what I wanted, I tried to make myself the less sinister one, I tried to pretend to be the good guy this time... But I'm not. I was the one who started everything, I'm the sinner."

"There is no absolute right and wrong in the world, a mortal could kill in the name of a deity they believed. To others, he is absolutely insane, but to himself, what he did was right."

Loki smiled, not forcing it this time, but a rather natural one.

"I wish I could love you, it would be a lot easier if I could devote myself to you instead of the fool who refuse to leave my heart."

"Love is not about finding the easy one, but the one who gets our heart going. It is rather disheartening to know that your heart's occupied now, but at least we make pretty good friends."

Sigyn chuckled, the way her eyes form into a slit while laughing reminded Loki so much of someone.

"Lady Sigyn, if it's not too much to ask, if, just if, the person I love would never love me back, would you marry me?"

"It'd be an honor, but that would depend on whether had I found someone else who could occupy my heart."

The look of affection in Sigyn's eyes were obvious, but not forceful like the way Sif and Amora would look at Thor.

From the day Sigyn saw Loki in the court, she had already known that this man's heart had been taken.

Yet she still fell into it, willingly.

"Please do not feel any guilt, it's a pleasure loving you."

Sigyn said as she noticed the apologetic look on Loki's face.

All Loki did was to raise his hand and gently wiped away the drop of tear that fell from Sigyn's face.

* * *

_**Yay for AuntAgony!Sigyn, I actually really like her, considering she's a lady Loki had recognised she's definitely special. Too bad I ship Thorki so she have to end up heartbroken.**_

_**For some weird reason the scene of Thor crying at little heartwarming things Loki do just makes me love it so much.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**kimmi96: Thank you for the comment~ Don't worry Thor's definitely the top, I just like making him look silly and foolish when he tries to fight for Loki. w**_

_**Sorry for the long period without update, was a bit busy these few days, and had brainstormed about the next few chapters for quite a while. **_

_**The story will probably end in the next two or three chapters before I start on my next Thorki fanfic. =w=**_

* * *

Loki stumbled back to the hotel room, the pleasant chat with Sigyn had increased his alcohol intake, and he was never a good drinker.

Thor was already on the bed with his eyes shut when Loki entered the room.

With the rush from the alcohol, Loki sat down on the floor beside the bed, and observed Thor's face, something he never dared to do openly back in Asgard.

Being this close to Thor reminded him of the kiss that night when Thor entered his bedroom, and there was an impulse to do it again.

Just a very gentle light kiss on the lips, that lasted for a few seconds.

Then Thor opened his eyes, looking back at the blushing Loki.

"What happened to you, brother?" The unusual flush on Loki's cheeks was alarming to Thor, and he quickly got up to lift Loki up.

"Had a drink... With Sigyn..."

Jealousy burned in his chest but he don't have time for that, he carried Loki up effortlessly and gently placed Loki onto the bed.

"She's a beautiful young lady... Wish I could love her... If I wasn't in love with a fool like you..."

"What?"

Loki squinted his eyes at Thor, and got up again from the bed with difficulty.

Scrambling down the bed, and he knelt down on one knee in front of Thor, holding onto Thor's right hand.

"Will you, Thor Odinson... Marry me?"

"Brother..."

"I'm not your brother! I never was!"

The confusion in Thor's eyes were taken over by instincts, and he lifted Loki up for a much more forceful kiss.

Thor's hand behind Loki's head prevented his escape and when Thor finally broke the kiss, Loki fell back onto the bed, grasping for air.

"I accept the proposal, _Loki_."

The trademark mischievous smile appeared on Loki's face, before Thor quickly demanded for a second kiss.

The hotel manager could swear that the bed in every room was made with the strongest materials that average companies can get hold of, and could withstand any sort of movement on it.

Yet they were proven wrong when ten minute into action and the two Norse Gods broke the bed into multiple pieces.

"I'm gonna have to pay for that..." Loki chuckled as Thor carried him onto the floor.

Thor responded with a rather proud grin and quickly continued his thrusting.

It's fortunate that Loki doesn't have a thundering voice like Thor, and his voice could not travel pass the sound proof walls in the room.

In fact, Thor doesn't want to share the sound of Loki's moans either.

* * *

The light shone into the room through the window, and Loki was waken up from the pain throughout his body.

He woke up to find that he was wrapped in the blanket and sleeping on the floor the whole time.

"I see you've woken up, broth- _Loki_."

The broken bed caught his attention, as he crawled out of the pile of blankets stood up with great difficulty.

"Thor, did you bring Jane over?"

Thor frowned at the question.

"No, if it was Jane she'd be dead by now."

"Amora came?"

"I high doubt Heimdall will let her onto Midgard."

"Please tell me you did not taint Sigyn."

"How dare you use the word **taint**! As if bedding me was so sinful!"

Loki rolled his eyes, then finally noticed that he wasn't wearing anything.

Within a second all the aches on his body made sense and he stared at Thor with his face flushed.

"What happened last night?"

The last thing Loki could remember was telling Sigyn he needed to go and then everything became blur, he could not even remember how he made it back in here.

"You told me you love me and asked for a marriage, which I gladly accepted and this is the result."

"Argh!"

Loki fell onto the floor and hid under the blanket.

"What happened brother? Is there any matter?"

"I shouldn't have said it! I resisted not saying it for so long and it was all ruined!"

Thor could not understand what Loki said and could only try to unwrap the Loki bun that had formed with Loki wrapped rightly inside the blanket.

With his brutal strength he managed to tear the blanket open and exposed Loki, who now had tears streaming down his face like a broken water tap.

"I lost..."

"What is the meaning of that? When was this a competition?"

"The first person to say it is the loser..." Loki buried his face back into the blanket, an action he always did when he was young and ashamed from getting defeated by the other young warriors, something he do when his pride was beaten.

"I love you, Loki."

In the past no matter what anyone say, Loki could stubbornly remain in his position for a few hours before finally getting his pride together and face the rest of the world again.

However, this time, with the simple three words, Loki peeked from the blanket, staring at Thor in daze.

"Loki, marry me."

As soon as Thor said those words, Loki's face became flushed again, and quickly hid his head under the torn blanket.

"G-Go away... Leave me alone..."

As usual Thor never does anything Loki told him to, and this time, he did the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**kimmi96 - Aww~ Thank you so much dear~ w I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter after this~**_

_**I must confess one thing, I never liked Jane Foster, I even liked Sif a lot more than her in the movie. **_

* * *

Loki was still wrapped under the torn blanket, with Thor also wrapping his arms around Loki.

"Odin will kill me."

Loki buried his face in his hands, and dreadfully said.

"Surly he would not, you're his son."

"Adopted son, and I bet Frigga was the one who demanded for him to keep me."

Thor shrugged, he was never a sensitive person who could see through all the drama and angst revolving around his brother.

"All of Asgard would believe that it was me who seduced you."

"Which would be considered correct, you looked unbelievably seductive last night."

Loki rolled his eyes, crawling out of Thor's embrace to search for his clothes.

Almost all the buttons on his shirt were missing, only a few which managed to survive, his pair of pants was torn into two, and most disturbingly his underwear became a single piece of cloth that could be easily mistake for a table cloth.

Thor took off his own T shirt and forced Loki into it, the huge T shirt nicely covered up to Loki's hips, and the collar exposed his left shoulder.

"No doubt you look just as seductive right now." Thor said with a wide grin.

Loki turned away to hide his bashfully red face from Thor.

"Surely you have not thought about what the other ladies will think."

Loki sat down on the bed frame that is still attached, and stared at Thor with his arms folded.

"Mother, Lady Sif, Miss Jane Foster..."

"Fear not my love, I'll battle my way through all obstacle to be together with you."

Loki rolled his eyes again, and placed his hand on top of his head, not believing in his brother's stupidity.

"Thor, physical battle would not help one bit in this situation, though I'm certain Lady Sif might really kill us when she know about this, but battles would be completely unnecessary."

"Brother, you've always been the smart one, why ask me when you already knew that I'm all about solving it the rough way."

Loki nodded in agreement, and sighed heavily.

Indeed he does have a plan, one that he had already thought of while being underneath the blanket.

"Tell Odin I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

Later that day it took Loki an hour to explain to Thor of the fact that he is not actually pregnant, but this is just a plan to force the nation to accept them.

* * *

Loki watched from a distance as Thor explained to Jane the break up, while Amora walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"I would suppose you no longer require my assistance."

Amora said while twirling the glass of red wine in her hand.

"Regretfully, yes."

"In a way the two of us are quite similar, mind sharing that great secret plan of yours?"

Loki raised his brows and shrugged.

"Nothing special, really, just using you to get rid of Sif and I'll deal with Jane myself. However that foolish brother of mine ruined the plan by doing what he does best, making a fool out of himself."

Amora laughed charmingly, and took a sip from her wine glass.

"At least you still got what you wanted in the end."

"And that's what I do best."

He gently slants forward, indicating a bow.

The dark clouds started gathering on the sky as the tearful Jane walked away from Thor, covering her face with her own hands.

"When did it start?"

Amora asked, watching dramatic scene happening before their eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Your feelings for Thor? I could proudly say I fell for him the moment I laid my eyes on him."

"I'm clueless, by the time I found out about my heart's directions, it was already too late to change it."

Loki's eyes were fixed onto Thor, who turned to give him a sheepish smile after Jane walked away.

"Who was the one that bothered you the most? Out of all the ladies that ever shared a relationship with Thor."

"Would it be insulting to you if I said Jane Foster?"

"Worry not, she bothered me the most too."

They smiled at each other before Amora stood up and took a look at Thor, who was walking towards them,

She gave a seductive smile before raising Loki's chin and bend down to give him a peck on the lips.

As she gracefully walked away, Thor was charging towards them with his hammer in hand, along with the sky thundering above him.

"Even if I lost, I'd rather leave an impression and be remembered."

Loki smiled at her words, before turning back to comfort Thor who immediately softened when Loki appeared before his eyes.

* * *

Heimdall did not say a word when Loki and Thor returned back onto Asgard through the Bifrost.

Thor tried to question him about letting Sigyn and Amora onto Midgard, but all he said was that Frigga ordered him to not interrupt Loki's bride search even with the two of them banished onto Midgard.

The Odinson brothers bowed before Odin, and Loki gave Thor a look.

"Father, we have returned."

Odin sighed, and shook his head.

"I hope the period on Midgard had done you both some good."

Frigga whispered somethings to Odin, and winked at Loki.

"Loki, your mother and I wish to know about your decision about the bride."

Before Loki could answer this question, Thor already stepped forward.

"Loki's pregnant!"

The court was in shock, especially Frigga, but she quickly settled back into her seat with a worrying look on her face.

"Which animal is it this time?"

Loki tried to give an explanation before Thor's voice thundered through the court again.

"Mother, it was me!"

Loki buried his face in his hands again, and Odin crushed yet another cup with his bare hands.

Frigga tried to confirm the information with the guard standing beside her, while Sif had once again took out her sword and was stopped by the Warrior Three.

"I hate you Thor."

"I love you too brother." The bright grin on Thor's face was too dazzling for Loki's eyes to tolerate.


End file.
